


A Hot Meal

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [78]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Community: fmagiftexchange, Gen, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Ed just wanted something to eat.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa and I are just like sisters! - Not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hot Meal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalirush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalirush/gifts).



_Shit._

How the fuck did he get into these situations, anyway? 

Edward had been minding his own business. Completely. Totally. He’d been eating at a this little diner, and then some asshole burst through the door, grabbing the waitress who’d been taking care of him and trying to hustle her outside. Edward had gotten up, leaving his dinner, and snatched the guy by the back of his neck, telling the waitress to get out of the way.

There was one thing he hadn’t counted on. Well, okay, more than one – the waitress snatched up a coffee pot and slammed it up against the guy’s head – only he ducked, and the hot metal smacked into Edward’s shoulder and cheek. The guy used the distraction to spin around – and whoever he’d trained with was Izumi good. Edward realized that when he was trying to pick himself out of someone’s plate of liver and onions, and the asshole was still trying to grab the waitress. She beat at him with a serving tray but that wasn’t going to keep him away for long. 

Growling under his breath, Edward pulled himself out of the liver and onions. His shoulders popped as he rolled them. “Hey, asshole!” he snapped. “Leave her alone.” Yeah, he was so fucking _lucky_ to stop in this town for the night. Next time he wanted a hot meal, he’d cook it himself and avoid the middlemen.


End file.
